Symbiote Love Find Away
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Fear of a broke heart Peter’s new friend solve the problem.


I Do Not Own These Characters

The first haft of this fanfic had a hard time think a beginning so up to the words (MY VERSION) with a few changes will be basic from Spider-Man: Group Therapy by Sensational Spider Fan. I hope you don't me using the first haft. But you story is what help me think of this fanfic. So up to (my version) the story is yours except for a few changes the rest is mine.

The Puma had ambushed Peter in his apartment and he barely had enough time to lock Mary Jane in the closet before battle ensued a battle that ended with him falling onto a bus and Puma leaving for the time being. He was halfway home on a rooftop when he started wondering about the costume it seemed to have many properties of a living organism the thoughts seemed to fade but the voice that changed the subject wasn't his own. Noticing the hero tried to rip it off of him but it quickly repaired itself firing a dozen lines at the corners of the rooftop tethering him.

"What are it doing?" he asked.

Peter didn't know what was going on but he'd rather die than become a puppet he worked his muscles with a vigor he had only demonstrated on several occasions one by one the line snapped only to be replaced Peter could feel himself weakening losing weight as if he were being drained of blood it was a game of chicken which finally ended when the symbiote decided it couldn't fight anymore without killing its host.

"Don't!" Cried the symbiote in a female voice.

"Why not you're clearly sentient but you kept you're presence a secret from me played with my mind made me distracted and forgetful why would I trust you with my body.

The symbiote withdrew its tendrils allowing him to collapse to the ground as he felt some of his strength slowly returning.

"I was scared i had never bonded to a human so much and you are such a perfect host i couldn't face that kind of rejection. Self preservation and the interest of our host has always been a bit of a dilemma for us but that only motivates us to get closer to our host. I and my brother Venom are the last of our kind our species are parasites they drain their host of all their resources and when they die find a new one. We're exiled because we choose to share a more symbiotic relationship with our hosts taking only what was needed and enhancing the host abilities in turn. Galactus devoured our world afterwards. That sound we could never forget that sound."

"So you're a refugee the last of your kind in killing you I'd not only be killing a sentient creature but the last of an alien race and as I've seen you can enhance my powers even contributing some of your own." Spider-Man said as he stood up.

"Yes! Will you accept my bond?"

"On a trial basis if you try grafting yourself I'll get Johnny Storm to flash fry you or ask Reed to use his sonic gun you're on a very short leash. Also don't make me use the word we especially around others I have enough problems without sounding like a lunatic."

"Deal, beside that hold we thing is more my brother style not mine. You can call me Karen."

"Uhm nice to meet you Karen?" Said Peter feeling weird.

Peter changed into his civilian attire and arrived at his apartment an hour later.

"Whew what a day my back is killing me, my arm feels worse! And my mind is filled with so many unanswered questions!" he thought

He started climbing the stairs.

"Why did the Puma attack me in the first place? Why didn't he finish me off when he had the chance? Hmm sounds like someone's inside wonder if Felicia's back-?"

Peter opened the door and MJ hugged him.

"Mary Jane-?" he said "Oh my gosh I forgot all about her!" he thought.

"Peter-! You're back! You're safe! All that crashing and shouting-! I thought I'd go out of my mind!"

Everything's all right MJ! Those sounds you heard were only, err, only…"

MJ broke off and walked away.

"You don't have to make up another one of your phony excuses, Peter! Not now-! I know the truth! The real truth!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known your secret for years! Up until today, I always thought I could cope with it if I ever had to experience it firsthand—but I can't! I can't! I just cannot cope with the fact that Peter Parker is secretly Spider-Man!"

MJ started walking towards the door.

"Mary Jane wait! Wait-! "We have to talk!"

She turned and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the use Peter? You're only going to lie to me! And I really can't blame you! After all how could you ever confide in an airhead like Mary Jane Watson?!"

"Mary Jane please wait-!"

I care about you, Peter!" she said tears in her eyes "I really do but you come with so much baggage! You can't imagine how hard it is to accept the fact that one of my closest friends is constantly out risking his life! That's why I originally left New York! I just couldn't take it anymore!"

She heads for the door again.

"I had to get away from you… and Spider-Man!" she sobbed

Peter's Spider-Sense started to go off.

"Uh-Oh" he thought "As if I didn't have enough to worry about, I sense something outside my window! Has Puma returned?"

Black Cat jumped in through the window.

"Oh!" MJ let out

"What's happening lover?" Felicia said "I just stopped by to—Whoops"

"It's true. It's all true!"

"Oh no the Black Cat just blew my secret identity for sure!" Peter thought

"I…I guess I should be going!"

"No!"

"Of course she should go! She doesn't belong here!" Felicia snapped

Peter didn't know what to do.

"Mary Jane don't! Cat please!"

Felicia faced him and pointed at her perceived rival.

"Who is she? What's she doing here? Why don't you answer me?"

"Goodbye Peter!" MJ said

"Mary Jane!"

A strange sense of calm overcame Peter.

"It's going to be alright I can handle it." Karen said

Peter's costume formed on his skin the mask not covering his face however it's surface rippling powerfully.

"What's happening?" Mary Jane asked

"His costume is alive I think it's-" Felicia said interrupted as a tendril shot into and around her mouth

A second tendril grabbed MJ's leg.

"No you can't do this!" Peter exclaimed trying to rip his costume off even though he knew it had no foul intent and wasn't exactly clear on what it was doing anyway.

The two women were engulfed into a single black cocoon.

"What have you done!" Peter raced to the oily mess in the middle of his room

"I'm save your heart from being broke again." Said Karen

Before Peter could grasp the cocoon a gloved hand punched through the top and two identical figures began to rise out.

"Chill Spider/Tiger I think you're really going to like what happens next." Said the two loves of Peter Parker life.

MY VERSION

Standing in front of Peter was both Mary Jane and Felicia but in new outfits. (Mary Jane is her Renew Your Vows Black Symbiote Spinneret outfit. And Black Cat is her earth 616 outfit but without the tail whip around her waist. And the eyes are white instead of yellow, the fur is white as is the cat symbol and finally a white spider in the middle stomach just like Mary Jane one.)

"MJ, Felicia?" Asked Peter causticly. Both the women look at him. After a moment of silence Mary Jane spoke. "First thing Karen thank you, you solve the problem very well done. But if you do that again to us or anyone else without permission It doesn't matter what the situation is or if your one of the last of your kind. You be gone." Karen form a female head in the middle of Peter's chest which nodded then disappeared. "And as for you Peter." Said Felicia. Peter raises his hands and was about to respond when both women shot tentacles out which attaches to his chest. Then they yank and Peter stumble forward and then was caught by the two women then before he knew what was happening again Peter Parker was embrace by Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy who wrap their arms around him and buried their heads into the crock of his neck.

For a moment Peter didn't know what to do so he slowly wrap his arms around the two loves of his life. After a few minutes of silence both MJ and Felicia pulled their heads back to look first at each other as if tell each other something then at Peter. "We love you Peter Parker. With all our hearts." Said Mary Jane. "Karen show our memories to each other and your memories basically she showed us your heart and we fell in love with you all over again."

"And good new Spider you don't need to choose between us anymore because we're going to not just share you between each other. But we also fell each other once we realized who the other truly was isn't that right Red?" Felicia looked at red head model who looked back white hair beauty and then they lean in to kiss each other right in front of Peter. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard. "We all going to have fun with each other as well."

The two goddesses look up at the man they love. It took Peter a moment to find his voice. "MJ, Felicia I love you too both of you. I'm sorry about before I was scared. Because since loosing Gwen, both of you have heal and fix my heart. And I'm sorry for what Karen did to you against your will. But the thought of loosing either one of you. Karen acted on those feelings and decided to well you know. And after what she actually what I did. I don't deserve either of you I-.." he was stop by both women placing their fingers on his lips silencing him. "You won't be alone anymore Tiger we won't allow it." Said Mary Jane with a very serious look on her face. "In Both life or protecting this city." Said Felicia with a similar face. Their faces soften. "And on not deserving either of us. Your the only one that does. Do you remember high school?" Asked MJ. Peter gave a slight nodded.

"Yes High School does thing that are hard to forget." He Said try in a slightly joking voice. Both girls smiled at his effort. "Well in high school you were the only one could talk to either of us without seeing us like something you want to take to bed." Said Felicia. Peter raise his eyebrow confused. "While taking to us you look us in the eyes and not staring at our breasts." Answered Mary Jane. "Then when we walk away and you watch us which we know you did. You look at all of us and not just our butts and because we saw your memories we know you didn't." Continued Felicia. "We know what you feels for both of us. It surprised both of us at even after everything you been through loosing Gwen and Uncle Ben, The people of this city hating you or believing what Jameson say about you. You still have so much love of everything and everyone in this city. We just wondering if either of us are worth of you Peter Parker." This surprise Peter. "Of course you are both of you." He hurry added. "In high school you two were among the small group of people who didn't ignore me or thought I was pathetic nerd while there a big handsome jock to date. Both of you help me in your own way during hard time for me. Your smart, funny, kind, talented, strong, and beauti- argh I almost Said beautiful not that you aren't but you don't need to be drop dead gorgeous... which you both are. But looks aren't every-.." he was stop again by the fingers. Both girls were trying to hold back from laughing they fail and they then Peter all stared to laugh hysterically. After a few minutes of no stop laughing they mange to get control of themselves. "Alright I think we all made our points." Said Felicia whipping her eyes still chuckling. "Yes I don't think there anything else need to be said except I love you Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy and this may be the wrong time to ask but will you two marry me?" Both the women smiled. "Any time before now would have been a no from both of us and both out of fear. But that was then not now. And if you didn't ask we would of." Said Mary Jane. "Our answer is." Said Felicia. "Yes." Both answered. Then Mary Jane continued. "Because Tiger we all hit the jackpot tonight. Now go upside."

"What?" Asked Peter a little confuses by the request. "Hang upside down Tiger because we want to kiss our fiancé for the first time in our special kiss." Said Mary Jane not getting angry at Peter not catching on. Peter immediately caught on, smiled and shot a web at the ceiling and flip so he was face to upside down face with the women he love.

Mary Jane look at Felicia. "Do you want to go first Kitten?" Felicia smiles at MJ. "Why thank you Red I do because I know I'll have to steal the first kiss from you because you'll be wanting it." MJ smile. "Or I think I'll kiss you first so that way you'll be to distracted to steal it." Both of them giggle. Then Felicia place both hands on Peter's head. Karen remove the bet over Peter's mouth.

Felicia and Peter began kissing passionately. After five minutes they finally broke apart and immediately Mary Jane replace Felicia and passionate making out began again. Once they were done Peter drop back down. "Now before we do anything else I want to do that again but with you Felicia." Said Mary Jane slyly. "Oh You sly Red Vixen you beat me to it." Said Felicia trying to sound hurt that something was stolen from her. "Up you get Cat." Said Peter try to hold back a laugh.

Felicia immediately went upside. Before they began Mary Jane look at Peter. "Get use to this Tiger because this Black Cat is mine as well yours."

"And both of you are my stolen treasure and I'm keep you forever." Said Felicia with that Mary Jane and her began tongue wrestling for domination over each other's mouths holding nothing back and by the end neither was the winner. "We can see why i was hard for you to say no to either of us. Because she is one fine kisser." Said Felicia getting down. "Back at Cat. Now what do you two say about going out to get some food?" Asked MJ.

"There this shawarma joint we could try." Said Peter. Their change into normal clothes. "Oh by the way Red I need to ask what going be your hero name?" Asked Felicia as both she and MJ grasp Peter's arms. Mary Jane thought for a moment. "I think Spinneret sound nice."

"I like it. Now shall we my Ladies?" Said Peter smiling. "We shall because your our Spider-Man." Said Mary Jane and Felicia together and with that they left the apartment. And into their new life.


End file.
